pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Joseph Rovelli
Paul Joseph Rovelli, is an American occultist, author and poet primarily known for founding the first fully-owned and operated Gnostic church in the United States; the Gnostic Church of L.V.X. His principal income is derived from selling insurance with a supplementary income teaching piano; jazz and blues. Both his artistic endeavors and his spiritual endeavors, as well as his professional career are in his view, an extension of his deep love for all things "Americana." Biography Born into a devout Roman Catholic family in Teaneck, New Jersey and moving to Saddle Brook, New Jersey as a toddler, he formed a deep relationship with his grandfather, as a child. It was this man, Bernard Owen Cunningham who instilled into him the mystical sensibility that he carries with him to this day. After the death of his grandfather; just before he was to enter his teenage years, he began to question the catholicity of the Roman church; along with a search for what he thought at the time would be to find the one "true" religion, which was the principal purport of his religious upbringing. He first read the Bhagavad Gita and found realization of ‘truth’ in Hinduism, which was even supported by a quote he came across from Ralph Waldo Emerson that showed his admiration for this principal Hindu document. This would lead Rovelli to readings in American Transcendentalism and Beatnik literature through his teenage years, as he also developed his musicianship and came into the psychedelic tradition of late 1960s rock and roll. Inevitably, he would then come across both the surrealist movement; founded by Andre Breton and find his introduction to the Occult, while focusing on his developing love for the pop-mysticism of the rock poet Patti Smith and studying the works of Arthur Rimbaud and Jim Morrison. In his own words: "I found myself inspired by writers like Andre Breton, Rimbaud and Walt Whitman. Van Gogh, Dali, Picasso and Duchamp gave me visual fields of wonder as I reached into a Bohemian philosophy that saw Western Art as the Yoga of the West. A favorite memory is going to a Ginsberg poetry reading, meeting him afterwards and sending him a copy of the recording I made along with my poetry, which he read. He didn't really like it as he felt it was a time in poetry to 'get more personal' in the written word. But that he read it and wrote me back...a treasure!" Paul Joseph Rovelli attended a state college, Ramapo State College in Mahwah, NJ. There he furthered his development in the cultural journey he started in high school; but expanded his interests to include a study of the philosophical origins of the American Revolution with Dr. Jennifer Verdini and a deep interest in ancient Greek philosophy and French Existentialism with Dr. Ernie Simon. His mystical studies developed with the trans-personal psychologist, Dr. Patricia Hunt-Perry, who furthered his occult studies. And overall, he developed his interdisciplinary program with his mentor, Dr. Barbara Rogers. But his socio-political views were shaped by the world-renowned author, Murray Bookchin, with whom he developed a personal relationship and gave him some of his original ideas on Anarchism. Occult history Paul Joseph Rovelli first came into contact with the Thelemic community in 1986ev; joining the Caliphate Ordo Templi Orientis(O.T.O.). upon finding great reverence in their Gnostic Mass production. He would eventually part with them and by 1992ev, became actively engaged in both the Holy Order of Ra-Hoor-Khuit (H.O.O.R.) and the A∴A∴ But by 1997, he came to recognize that what was considered to be traditional orders such as the O.T.O. and H.O.O.R. did not properly express his and many other's vision for the Aeon of Horus. Finding no reconciliation for opposing views with his former colleagues, he left those endeavors for something better. His love for the A.’.A.’. endured, and its membership structure because he felt that it possessed the best framework for preserving the proper intent of Aleister Crowley's initiatory order. He soon formed what he often refers to as a "bootstrap lineage". Using the spiritual guidance that he was coming to find in his personal development with the work, he formulated his ideas for a communitarian organization that is today called the Gnostic Church of L.V.X. As stated on his member page on the G.C.L.V.X website "So again, I started a journey to find an original voice...a true voice that is solely mine." This was hallmarked when he opened the doors to The Gnostic Church of LVX, in 2013, as the first fully-owned and operated Gnostic Church on the continents of the Americas. To support the new organization, Paul has been publishing books on Occultism and the Western Mystery Tradition such as The Whole Tarot Workbook. His writings on the web have been translated into as many as eight different languages and one of his most fascinating achievements is spoken of in the book Arguing With Angels by Egil Asprem regarding his extensive work in and with Enchonian Magick. He has studied deeply the works of the Theosophist Madame Helena Petrovna Blavatsky and the Supramental Yogis, Mother & Sri Aurobindo. One of his major achievements is his commentary on Aleister Crowley's work "The Vision and The Voice" which may be found on the Gnostic Church of L.V.X website. Rovelli has also been published in two distinguished magazines in relation to Occult practice. Writing Paul Rovelli has been writing about Thelema for many years, he was published in Mezlim magazine several times as well as in the American Astrology Magazine. Paul Rovelli has written a plethora of articles and books as a service to those who peruse Thelema. His soon to be published books titled "Thelemic Qaballa" are both popular amongst serious Thelemites and those not ascociated with the A.A. This influence upon the Occult community cannot be ignored because of the sheer volume of the corpus. He has been noted in the annals of "Guru Ratings" as a major player in the Occult spectrum of influence. The exsistance of the Gnostic Church of L.V.X is a truly unique accomplishment that testifies of his exceptional contribution to the modern occult experience. The only one of its kind in America, his achievement has gained the suppour of these organizations, Gnostic Church of Draconis,The AMHR, and The Grand Ecumentical Council. His peers include an impressive list of Thelemites who are listed as contributors to the Gnostic Church of L.V.X. Rovelli's writings are easily accessible on the GCLVX website and strongly suggest a scientific approach to religion. Books and articles *Rovelli, Paul Joseph: The Whole Magick Workbook, 2013. *Rovelli, Paul Joseph: Thelema & the Greek Qabalah, America Star Books 2014. ISBN 9781630841300 *Rovelli, Paul Joseph: The Starry Gnosis: An American Revelation, CreateSpace 2014. ISBN 9781500887070 *Rovelli, Paul Joseph: "Breviary of the Gnostic Church of L.V.X", CreateSpace 2015. ISBN 9781507757420 *Rovelli, Paul Joseph: The Whole Astrology Workbook, 2015,Published by Birdland Communications Component Spaces & To Mega Projects Divisions,Autumnal Equinox,Copyright 2001ev,XCVII *Rovelli, Paul Joseph: Whole Tarot Workbook , 2015,ASIN: B00UF1YSA2 *Rovelli, Paul Joseph: Liber AL vel Legis & Essays on AL: Aiwass Authorized, CreateSpace 2015, ISBN 9781511880077 *Rovelli, Paul Joseph: Articles, Mezlim magazine: 4 ,Volume IV, Issue 4,Volume V, Issues 1, 2, 3 Volume VI, Issues 3, 4 *Rovelli, Paul Joseph: American Astrolgy Magazine,Astrology and the Tarot by Paul Joseph Rovelli May 1994 Edition; Vol. 62, No. 3,ISSN 0002-7529, Canadian GST Number: R-124630666 See Also Frank E. Bittinger Journal of Thelemic Studies Paul J Maher Paul Judges The Fooling of America